Queen Felina
Queen Felina is one of the main antagonists of the Mouseheart book series. She is the Queen of the Ferals, a band of stray cats inhabiting the tunnels below Brooklyn. History Background Prior to living in the subway stations of Brooklyn, Felina inhabited an animal shelter, where she struck terror in the hearts of the other animals living there. At one point, to avoid being placed on death row, Felina conned a mother cat into swapping collars with her, causing the vets to mistake Felina for the mother and having the other cat put down in her place. Eventually taking to living in the Brooklyn tunnels, Felina used her beauty and cruelty to become the leader of a band of strays also living in the tunnels. For some time, she terrorized the rodents living in the tunnels, to the point that she was believed to be a ghost by those living above ground. While on one of her hunts, Felina grievously wounded a mouse named Ebbets and devoured his mate and litter. Some time later, Felina confronted the dying Ebbets, along with three rats, Titus, his friend Cassius, and Titus' lover Conselyea. Felina declared that she would eat one of them, and Ebbets offered to be taken in exchange for the life of the others. Felina, seeing an opportunity, bargained with Titus, offering to spare his life if he promised to supply her with prey. Titus initially refused, but Felina nevertheless kept the offer open before devouring Ebbets, allowing Titus and the others to flee. Despite his earlier refusal, Titus eventually became desperate once Conselyea became pregnant with his litter and met the feral queen in her lair to take her up on her deal. Their bargain entailed that in exchange for sparing the rodents in the tunnels, Titus would bring in small animals from above ground to be sacrificed to her and the other ferals as food. Felina agreed, and Titus used this bargain to convince the indebted rodents to make him emperor, creating the rat colony of Atlantia. Soon afterwards, Titus opened up "refugeee camps", bringing in lost and downtrodden mice, rats, squirrels, and chipmunks, and giving them a home before sending them off, ostensibly to colonize the tunnels. In truth, however, they were secretly sent to the "hunting ground", where Felina and the other ferals would massacre them. At some point, Queen Conselyea discovered the truth of the peace accord and met with Felina, pleading with her to put an end to the hunting grounds. Instead, however, Felina devoured her. Zucker, the only survivor of Titus' litter, soon learned of his mother's fate and became determined to bring an end to his father and Felina's regime. ''Mouseheart'' Displeased with Titus' latest sacrifice, Felina personally met with the emperor to discuss his next offering. Feeling that Titus was growing a conscience, Felina demanded that double the normal amount of refugees be sent to the hunting grounds. Their conversation was overheard by Hopper, Ebbets' grandson, who formulated a plan with Zucker to prevent the oncoming massacre. With aid from Hopper's sister Pinkie and Zucker's lover Firren, the mice were able to organize a counterattack as the cats arrived at the hunting grounds, leading to the ferals being killed, though Felina wasn't present for the battle. Following this, the truth of the peace accord was revealed to the citizens of Atlantia, who fled in a mass exodus while Titus was detained within his castle. With the peace accord abolished, Felina declared war on Atlantia. During one raid on the kingdom, human exterminators unexpectedly interrupted the battle, leading to Hopper being taken away. Zucker, wounded during the battle, was taken by Felina to serve as a hostage. Following Hopper's return, he rallied the rodents in the tunnels to fight back, leading an assault on Felina's lair and managing to drive off the ferals. Her army defeated, Felina herself appeared, holding Zucker in her jaws and threatening to crush him to death. However, Titus, who had managed to flee his imprisonment, arrived and bit Felina, causing her to release Zucker. To sate her hunger, Felina devoured Titus, but before she could proceed further, she was attacked by Ace, the son of the cat Felina got killed. Ace ripped off the collar Felina had taken from his mother and defeated the feral queen, driving her off. As she fled, however, Felina was run over and killed by a subway train, ending her cruel reign. Appearance Felina is a slender cat with pale white fur that is perfectly coiffed, mismatched green and blue eyes, a pink nose, and pointy ears. She wears a gem-studded collar around her neck, which she got from Ace's mother. Personality Felina is cunning, vicious, sadistic, manipulative, and self-centered. She prides herself on her intelligence and being an excellent liar, gloating about how she tricked Ace's mother as well as Conselyea before she murdered her. She also takes pleasure in tormenting her enemies, taunting Zucker with his mother's death and killing Ebbets' family in front of him. She is well aware of her evil nature, admitting to having "no good graces" and agreeing when Hopper calls her diabolical. Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Animals Category:Deal Makers Category:Predator Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Extortionists Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monarchs